Wisteria Woods
Wisteria Woods is a west Adradian rabbit farm, belonging to the Kato family. It runs free-range, with a total area of about ten square miles. The Kato have grown wealthy from the money brought in by their rabbits, edible for both Adradians (who don't eat bird), and Sterlians (who don't eat deer). It was the home of Kyla Kato until she moved south to Cordia Castle to train as a Nighthawk. Location Wisteria Woods is located in north-western Adradia, where the weather is cooler and landscape is mainly low hills Most of the trees are poplars and birch trees, with little undergrowth besides soft grass. It's seen as a more comfortable, relaxed area to live in Adradia, and many immigrants who have come in from Ilmenyev or Sleryn have settled there over the years. The area is noted to have a gentler climate than other areas, though it still has quite a lot of annual precipitation. It is seen as one of the better places to live in the country with miles upon miles of green land, broken apart only with rivers or streams. Description Wisteria Woods is called relaxing and peaceful by visitors. With ten square miles of fertile land and trees, it feels like a return to nature to those who dwell in larger civilizations. The entrance is a grand tunnel of draping wisteria, leading to a heavy metal gate, though it uses no keys. It exists purely so that the animals do not escape. Nearby is the main house, a simple, relaxing cottage where the Kato spend their time between hunting trips. It glows in the sun and is surrounded by poplar trees abundant in the area. Hills rise to the east, casting large shadows as the sun rises in the mornings. Much of the other land is flat, allowing for other kinds of farming, such as carrots and bamboo. The fertile land is criss-crossed with the streams and lakes Adradia is known for, full of large fish. Wisteria Woods is not far from the Fulgerian border, though that side of the property has carefully been bordered with stone. The Kato have gone out of their way to avoid antagonizing the neighboring empire. The entire ten mile space has been bordered with a stone fence slightly higher than a rabbit can jump. It was not created to keep people out, but rather to keep the crop in. The Kato gladly welcome visitors, though they are not allowed simply to hunt at their leisure. Animals Rabbits Wisteria Woods is, first and foremost, a rabbit farm. It operates free-range, as this is believed to produce healthier animals. Because of the ten square mile area of the farm, the Kato often go on hunting trips to fill orders for various buyers. Most of the animals are gray or brown, though there are the occasional white or black as well. Hunting Dogs In addition to rabbits, the Kato also breed and sell various types of hunting hounds. Each pup is carefully trained and taken on hunting expeditions, then showcased to possible buyers. They are often taken to the yearly HCC, and often given away. The most used breed at Wisteria Woods is the Pharaoh Hound. There were four dogs living permanently as members of the family at Wisteria Woods; Topaz, Blythe, Tigger, and Fudge. However, Fudge went south with Kyla for training, leaving only three. Topaz.jpg|Topaz Blythe.jpg|Blythe Tigger.jpg|Tigger Vatura as a Dog.jpg|Fudge Trivia *Wisteria Woods was created by Celtic Gold. *The farm's name is inspired by the deprivation of the name of it's owners. The "to" in Kato translates to Wisteria in Japanese. *In the real world, three of the dogs would be purebreds. Topaz would be a Golden Retriever and Husky mix. Blythe would be a Canaan dog. Tigger would be a black German Shepherd, and Fudge would be a Shiba Inu. Category:Locations